Family Emergency
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sakura, you are indeed pregnant. With twins nonetheless." -- "I don't want them ! Get them out of me !" -- "I thought the two of you knew better than being careless." -- "We were drugged Tsunade-shishou!"
1. Sasuke and Yuuki

**I hate typing. Ugh. I had to re-type the whole thing. **

**But here's the story I was talking about. :)**

**check out our profile. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter I.**_

.

_xSasuSakux_

.

Sasuke stared at his daughter's sleeping figure, she was an exact replica of his mother aside from the eyes, they were his and the jet black tips on her pink hair. He couldn't help but be reminded about this girl's mother, he missed her although he would never say that out loud but hey, fifteen years is a long time. It was time to wake her up, today was going to be a long day.

"Yuuki." He said flatly, attempting to wake her up, the girl stirred. Yuuki is a fifteen year old teenager, raised in Otogakure by her dad, Uchiha Sasuke, he could be quite demanding at times but she still loves him.

"...Five more minutes, daddy.. " Yuuki mumbled hiding her face under the covers.

"Get up, sweetie, we're gonna be late." Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke, had jsut used the word _'sweetie.'_ Yuuki groaned but got up anyway, stretching.

"Where are we going anyway ? It's Saturday." She asked, heading over to her walk-in closet looking for something to wear.

"We're moving to Konoha." Sasuke replied, memories flooding his mind.

_**.**_

_**Chapter I.**_

_**.**_

_*Flashback.*_

_They were in the Hokage's office, Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's desk, wallowing. Sasuke stood next to her but kept his cool. Sakura had told Tsunade about the incedent during the mission and that she hasn't gotten her period ever since, Tsunade had tolde her to get a pregnancy test, Sasuke on the other hand was called by Tsunade assuming that he was the father if the results turned out to be positive and that he needed to be there for the results. There was an uncomfortable silence before Tsunade spoke._

_"Sakura.. Sasuke, are the two of you ready ?" She asked, looking at Sakura who gave a weak nod and a muffled sob, she then turned to Sasuke who grunted in reply and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Very well, then.. Sakura.. you are indeed pregant for about three months now. With twins nonetheless."_

_"A-Aa.." Was Sasuke's only response, he was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to feel. Sure he wanted to rebuild the clan, but not **now** ! He was only fifteen for goodness' sake. So here he was panicking, stealing glances at Sakura every now and then, whose crying got only louder by the minute._

_There was a moment of silence. _

_Sakura couldn't take what was happening and what was being said to her, she didn't want kids yet ! She was too young! "NO! " She yelled, breaking the silence, " Tsunade-shishou, I don't want them ! Please, please get them out of me !" She begged, placing a hand over her tummy, sobbing. _

_"I can't, Sakura, abortion is illegal. You as a medical ninja should know that. The two of you should have known better than being so careless." Tsunade scolded, slamming her hands on her desks making them flinch a bit._

_"We didn't mean to do it ! They drugged us !" Sakura yelled back, her voice cracking every now and then._

_"Ah," she glanced at the Uchiha who remained unmoved," but it seems like the Uchiha is content." Sakura eyed him and sobbed. _

_"Please, Sasuke-kun ! Please.. please.." Sasuke patted her back and glared at Tsunade. _

_"She's right, we're too young and we are not yet ready for this kind of responsibility."_

_"Well, I am truly sorry, but I can't do anything to help you any--"_

_*Flashback Ends.*_

**_._**

**_Chapter I._**

**_._**

"--dy, Dad!" Yuuki yelled snapping him out of his trance. Sasuke looked up and sighed.

"What is it ?" He asked, rubbing his temple. Must girls be so loud ? One thing that he knows, Yuuki's personality was definitely not his. Sigh.

"Why are we moving ?" She asked, " Oto is perfectly fine."

"Yuuki, please, just take a shower. I'll explain later, okay ? "

"Kay, dad."

Sasuke got off Yuuki's bed where he was sitting and brought Yuuki's bags, which were a lot, in the car. _'Heh, I wonder how they've been doing ? Fifteen years is a long time.'_

_**.**_

_**Chapter I End.  
**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_**So... watcha guys thiink ? :)**

**Reviews please. Gracias. :X**

**Flames are welcomed. **

**xo,**

**Anna.  
**


	2. Sakura and Kairi

**Hello, my fellow fanfiction-ers. LOL. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks. **

**And, no, sweetD87, it isn't the same as Parent Trap, although that's where I got the inspiration from. Parent Trap is a great moive though. LOL. ^_^**

**follow me on _Twitter _if you have one. thisisannaa. **

**Um, here's the second chapter as promised. I won't be updating until I get at least 35 reviews ? I'm not sure, but we'll stick with that.**

**A shout out to _Michi-tan_ as my first reviewer! Hey thereee. XD**

**I might also change the summary cos it sucks butt. So, yeah. **

**Enjoy !  
**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_**Chapter II.**_

_**.**_

_-SasuSaku-_

_**.**_

A teenage girl she sighed a heavy sigh as she poked a sleeping woman with no mercy. The woman did not budge, much to her dismay. She groaned.

"Mom, wake up." She said, poking her again. Why must her mom be a sleeper?

Sakura mumbled something incoherent under the covers, the teenager scowled, she must be complaining again. Sakura pulled the covers off her as she got up and stretched, she blinked and stared at her daughter who had jet black hair like her father's only it had pink tips on the end, she also got her father's eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Kairi, are our bags in the car yet ?" She asked while running a hand over her pink locks, walking towards the bathroom.

Kairi nodded, "Aa. By the way, someone named 'Naruto" called, asking for you."

"Naruto ?"

"Yeah, said he was from Konoha and an old friend of yours. Hey, aren't we moving to that Konoha place?" she asked, curiosity kicking in, Kairi stared at her mom who seemed to be in a daze and sighed.

"Konoha…It's been a while…"

_**.**_

_**Chapter II.**_

_**.**_

_**-**SasuSaku-_

_**.**  
_

_*flashback.*_

_Sakura laid on a hospital bed at Konoha Hospital where she had just given birth to the Uchiha twins, future heiresses of the prestigious clan. Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to her bed, he looked stoic as usual although deep down inside, he was nervous. He took a glance at Sakura who hadn't moved since the nurse told her that she had twins that are girls. He and Sakura had talked about their next step; They would put the twins in an orphanage so they won't be separated, and then retrieve them once they are ready to become parents or if that plan fails then they would just have to go with the flow. There was a knock on the door, disturbing the comfortable silence in the room. Sasuke muttered a quick 'come in' before the two nurses came in, they both held a bundle in their arms, blushing uncontrollably under Sasuke's gaze. Sakura noticed them and the bundles and scowled._

_"A-ano, Sakura-san, would you like to hold your baby?" " The first nurse began, making a gesture of handing the baby to Sakura who nodded in response. "They're both very beautiful." The second nurse added, handing the other twin to Sasuke, who took her carefully, not knowing how to hold a baby carefully._

_"Hn."Sasuke stared at the girl beside him, she was also holding a baby in her arms. Sakura then started crying and held the baby close to her._

_"I'm sorry, tenshi, but I can't keep you.. Not yet.. I'm only fifteen.." She whispered to the innocent child in her arms and sobbed._

_"Sakura." He called, Sakura stared at him with watery eyes, feeling guilty, he shook his head and mumbled a 'never mind' and stood up to place his child in the crib, the baby cooed in his arms. Sasuke couldn't help but smile the smallest of smiles. Right then and there, his mind quickly changed. He would never give them up for anything._

_"Sasuke-kun." said Sakura also placing the other twin in the crib, staring at them for a minute, she had just noticed that the twin who was born first had jet black hair just like Sasuke's, but the ends of the baby's hair had pink, she giggled and looked at the second twin, she had pink hair and black tips. She never thought that, that was possible in her three years of being a medic. And suddenly, she wasn't sure about their plan anymore._

_"Are we still giving them away?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked down and answered._

_"I..don't know.. I really don't know.."_

_Sakura nodded and stared at the twins again, Sasuke kept his eyes on her, taking a good look at her image. She was completely worn out, she looked tired, sorrowful and confused, her hair was tangled, losing it's usual shine and her eyes, her eyes were dull they didn't have the same glow as they were months ago. He frowned._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "It's not your fault Sasuke-kun. I'm sure we'll figure something out." She said, taking his hand on hers. Sasuke was taken back, but smiled he rather enjoyed Sakura's company than he thought._

_"I'm sure we will."_

_*End flashback.*_

_**.**_

_**Chapter II.**_

_**.**_

_-SasuSaku-_

_**.**_

Sasuke arrived at his old apartment in Konoha moments ago and had invited a few of his old friends over as a mini get-together. He looked around, everything was basically the same, the picture of team seven still stood on the table next to the couch in his living room, he picked it up. _Hn. Kakashi… Naruto… Sakura…_

_Sakura.. _he thought, his eyes lingering and softening at Sakura's image a little longer than the others, How have you been ? How is Kairi doing ? I've missed--

His thoughts were interrupted by a lazy, slurring voice, a voice that sounded very familiar to him.

"Sasuke." Said man turned around and smirked, let the adventures begin.

"Shikamaru." He said flatly, shaking his hand. Shikamaru was still the same, his hair held the same ponytail style, sticking up like a pineapple as Sakura would say.

"How have you been, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, sitting at the couch.

"Just fine. How 'bout you and Temari?"

"She's the usual troublesome woman," He said, chuckling, "Hey, where's Yuuki? I was hoping to finally meet the Uchiha heiress."

"She's out shopping. And your child?" Sasuke said, remembering the time when Yuuki had begged him for about a week to go to the mall, man Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome. Shopping was never his thing, it annoyed him since girls would always cause a scene and follow him everywhere. He wonders how Yuuki gets away with her admirers back in Oto, but then again he would never understand women.

_**.**_

_**Chapter II End.**_

_**.**_

_-SasuSaku-_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Soo.. **_**Did you like it ? **

**Sasucakes is finally baaack in Konoha! **

**I was saving up the good parts, Lawl.**

**Yuuki's gonna have a longer part on the next chapter.**

**don't forget the reviews , my little darlings.**

**/I will be updating every weekdays./  
**

**35 REVIEWS ! Can we do that ?**

**Oh here's a random poll. lol.**

***How old are you guys ? **

**a. 11-13**

**b. 14**

**c. 15**

**d. 16-above**

**thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**xo,**

**Anna.  
**


End file.
